1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a conveying apparatus and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known printing apparatuses configured to print images on sheets supported by a plurality of trays, respectively. Among such printing apparatuses, there exists a printing apparatus which is provided with a sheet holder configured to support a plurality of stacked sheets and a manual-feeding tray configured to support a sheet which is manually inserted, in the printing apparatus, to a position of a sheet detection sensor.
Such a printing apparatus is configured to operate a conveying roller of the printing apparatus to transport the sheet supported on the manual-feeding tray to a position where the sheet faces a printing head in response to receiving the print instruction on the condition that the sheet detection sensor being ON. The printing apparatus may be further configured to operate a feed roller of the printing apparatus to feed a sheet on the sheet placement plate until the sheet reaches the conveying roller.